


say anything

by somnambulants



Category: Legends of Tomorrow
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 07:52:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16950003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somnambulants/pseuds/somnambulants
Summary: “Admit it.”Zari doesn’t look up from her phone. “Admit what?”She can tell Charlie’s grinning; doesn’t even need to look to know she’s got that annoying smug look on her face, because shealwayshas that stupid look on her face. “You think I’m hot.”





	say anything

“Admit it.”

Zari doesn’t look up from her phone. “Admit what?”

She can tell Charlie’s grinning; doesn’t even need to look to know she’s got that annoying smug look on her face, because she _always_ has that stupid look on her face. “You think I’m hot.”

 

Heat prickling up the back of her neck, Zari still doesn’t look up. “I never said that.”

Charlie snatches the phone out of her hand so she’s forced to look at her, dangling it above her head when she tries to grab it back. “Yes, you did!” she says, sing-song.

“No.”

“Yes.”

Zari scowls up at her. _“No.”_

Hands forming a cage around her, Charlie leans in until their faces are just inches apart. “Admit it,” she orders. “And I’ll give the phone back.”

Zari grits her teeth, hoping Charlie didn’t somehow hear the way her heart suddenly sky-rocketed in her chest at the proximity. “Fine,” she says. “I admit it.”

“Say it.”

Zari grits her teeth even harder, until she thinks she feels one of her teeth crack and forces a smile onto her face as she says, practically snarling the words out: “I think that you are not _entirely_ horrible and unattractive as a person – now give me the phone.”

Serious expression melting into a blinding smile, Charlie leans in and pecks her on the cheek quickly. “Cool! Great talk, Z!”

Dazed from the kiss, Zari doesn’t even realise Charlie’s given her the phone back and that she’s holding it until it slips out of her hand and hits the floor with a _smash._

**Author's Note:**

> so I wasn't won over until Zari was turned into a cat and Charlie somehow pulled a backpack out of nowhere and ran away from serialkiller! legends with her but now id die for them
> 
>  
> 
> also on Tumblr [here!](http://somnambulants.tumblr.com/post/181013935001/say-anything) if you wanna check it out!


End file.
